Doku
by KarasuKimi
Summary: Arbitrary Drabbles. /Fifth Installment: Life/ Featuring : Kakashi and Kagome
1. Sand

_Bleh - Gaara...this doesn't portray him in the best light._

* * *

_Sand_

* * *

Because she was like the sand.

Always present, always there.

By his side, beneath his hand.

Never leaving, never false, ever loyal.

Like a thousand grains, she was so complex.

She would cry, scream, smile, yell.

Her constant changes, intrigued him, confused him, infuriated him. Always something new to expect.

She claimed she loved him. He could have laughed. She was such an innocent creature and he was such a violent thing.

Because she was like the sand, he used her. Manipulated her. Craved her. Thought twisted and obsessed thoughts about her. She was his, and she complied.

He stroked her cheek, he tried to be gentle but she was just so breakable. Blue and black clouded her skin.

She said she loved him, even though she knew he didn't. He saw the hurt and pain in her eyes. Oh how he loathed to hurt her, oh how he lied.

And just like all good things, she had to end.

Because she was like the sand and was under his power.

Too delicate…Too frail…

And her life was his to devour.

* * *

Eh?


	2. Glass

_Sasuke- I hate him but I still write about him. (Walking contradiction) _

* * *

_Glass_

* * *

I met you in the rain and you were nothing but shattered glass.

Lying over my brother's corpse, you screamed his name.

Bloodstained hands and eyes with death near, I simply collapsed.

You saved me. I still don't know why.

I awoke and was transfixed by those beautiful eyes.

You were silent. You were shattered. All because of me.

Time slipped by and you said you loved. Oh how I believed those lies.

Why don't you hate me?

So on the day the day we were to be wed.

I killed your lover.

I simply bled.

I killed my brother.

Because you stabbed me. And I simply collapsed.

And as I lay dying I saw…

You were nothing but shattered glass.

* * *

_These just keep coming..._


	3. Blade

_Kakashi-sensei! This is one is my favorite so far._

* * *

_Blade_

* * *

Hold the blade close. Hold the blade tight.

That is what I have taught you. This is what I have made you.

Swift strokes, deft strikes, precise dodges, nimble kicks and strong stance. Oh how did my student become so bright?

I read my novel, you glare at me. I offer you a copy. You strike at me, my cute little protégée.

Such a complex thing you were, emotions always flittering over your face. You were simply too easy to read.

I watched you grow. I watched you progress. I made you what you are. I was your sensei.

I will always be there for you, even in your time of most dire need.

So young, barely a woman to be and yet I found myself feeling...

I found out I loved you, the first time I watched you bleed.

But that is all I am too you, a teacher and that is all I will ever be.

And now I know that there will be a time when I am not there. A time when darkness comes and there is no more light.

Because all I can do to protect you, is teach you…

Hold the blade close. Hold the blade tight.

* * *

_Ah..that was cute. I need to update my other stuff...bleh how was this by the way?_


	4. Breath

_Itachi- Because we all knew I was going to this sooner or later. (cackles)_

* * *

_Breath_

* * *

Hold your breath.

I held you close in the water.

You were so small back then. You were just learning how to swim.

I was young as well, but I still protected you like a father protects his daughter.

We were of the same Clan, but I was the heir and you were the unwanted orphan. But I didn't care as long as you had a smile on your face.

I taught you to swim, held your hands for your first steps, heard your first words, wiped away the tears that you cried.

We grew up together. I saw your beauty blossom and how you grew in grace.

Time passed and already you were being compared to me, our Clan wanted you to be a prodigy.

I saw the hurt and pain in your young blue eyes.

It was because of me, I trained you. And now they wanted a copy.

Oh I loathed them, Oh how I despise.

But you loved the Clan, you said they were our family.

I called them weak. I called them worthless. I told you not to believe their lies.

You screamed at me.

You always seemed to cry.

It looked like you were drowning. The Clan was smothering you, making you gasp for air.

You were so small back then. You were just learning how to swim.

They used you but you didn't care.

Even if our family only needed you, based off a whim.

And so you developed and became strong. I watched you as you grew, I watched as you progressed.

The Clan became proud.

And I was impressed.

I always loved you, but I never voiced it aloud.

So you became my comrade, my teammate, my only friend, my only desire.

But you loved our Clan and knew of their betrayal.

Yet you did nothing and I watched as our lives were thrown into the fire.

And so our lives became blackened by this dark veil.

So I was faced with a decision and I chose to be free.

Our leaders found out. I told them and I was given the order on a moonless night.

I came up with a plan. To run away with you so that we may be together. But before I could kill them you found me.

You said I was a traitor, that you wanted to kill me. And so we began to fight.

I saw the hatred and how it made you strong. I felt pride swell in my chest.

It was then I knew you were no longer yourself. The Clan poisoned and corrupted you.

And so I did what was best.

I saw nothing more in you, there was just nothing left.

And so I protected you, I protected you from yourself.

My eyes burned with the sight of you as I wept.

I held you close in the water.

Hold your breath.

Like a lamb to the slaughter.

Catch your death.

* * *

_It was kind of longer than expected. Kagome by the way took the place of Shisui in this story, who by the way was drowned...in case you didn't catch that. _


	5. Life

**A/N:** Another Kakashi poetic drabble. It was either this or a full-length fic.

* * *

_Life_

* * *

Because the road of life twists with many a turn

And I soon find that I get lost on its tortuous route

It is as tortuous as it is torturous- as it holds many things I have yet to learn

It is like a being, one with much wisdom, scorn and clout

But I have learned two things on my journeys across this endless path

One is- that you will one day become very lost

And the second - that the ones you love…do as well

So when you are alone on this infinitive of a journey, know that it has a cost

That the ones you love will go and loneliness you will have befell-

-will make you jaded and aged beyond your years

Only to find that your new special person…

...is a foolish girl screaming at you with tears

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, I am really trying to resist the urge to write another fic. Somebody yell at me. (tries to stay focused) so anyways...."_Memoirs"_ will updated next followed by _"War Dance"._ Review if you have not and check my profile for progress. (^-^) ~KK


End file.
